Mi segunda oportunidad
by ouatfangirlxoxo
Summary: Regina se encuentra deseperada despues de enterarse que esta embarazada de Robin el hombre que acaba de crusar la line de Storybrooke con su esposa. Regina decide irse del pueblo para empezar una nueva vida lejos de todos, pero ¿Realmente lo hara? ¿Dejara a su hijo Henry? Encontrara un nuevo amor en el intento... La historia se centra en el final de temporada 4A (OUTLAWQUEEN fic)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, es mi primer historia soy una gran Outlawqueen shipper y realmente el final de mitad de temporada fue una mierda, asi que estuve algún tiempo pensando en que podría pasar en la próxima temporada y esto me vino a la mente.**_

**en fin… siempre hemos querido un final feliz para Regina, pero que pasa si después de que Robin, Marian y Roland se alejan de la línea de Storybrooke, Regina se entera de que esta embarazada?... seguirá en Storybrooke o se alejara de los problemas con un bebe en su vientre.**

"Yo…

"Lo sé", dijo Regina interrumpiendo a Robin danldole una sonrisa falsa y sin esperanza.

Robin tomo la mano de Regina mientras ella sentía el mundo derrumbarse encima de ella, no podía creer lo que le había sucedido, hace unas semanas era tan feliz con Robin, se imaginaba finalmente con su _"segunda oportunidad"_ como lo había dicho Robin, vio a su verdadero amor cruzar la línea, lagrimas querían correr por su cara no podía soportarlo mas no era lo suficientemente fuerte para esto, _"siempre, siempre que trato de ser feliz algo sucede, cuando podre tener un final feliz" _se repetía mientras veía a Robin buscarla mientras sostenía a Roland en sus brazos pero ya no podía verla, _" final feliz, claro, eso nunca será para mi" _seguía pensando Regina mientras dejo salir un suspiro de decepción mientras metia las manos a sus bolsillos para encontrar aquella pagina del libro en la que se encontraba besando a Robin _"no tiene caso, ya lo he perdido para siempre" _creía Regina mientras tomaba la hoja y empezaba a romperla pedazo por pedazo, dejando caer los pedazos en el viento mientras ella se alejaba caminando asi como Robin lo hacia.

_**9 Días después…**_

"Mamá!" Gritaba Henry desde la cocina "los panes ya salieron del tostador!"

"¿Te puedes encargar de ellos?, estoy en el baño ya bajo, Regina contesto

"Diablos esto no es posible, no he comido nada ayer a excepción de ese desayuno en Granny's" decía Regina al espejo mientras se limpiaba la boca después de que había vomitado.

"¿Estás listo para irnos Henry?" grito Regina mientras bajaba las escaleras

"Más que listo" contesto Henry, "¿Qué te sucede, te sientes bien?" el pequeño miraba con una cara desconcertada a su madre.

"Si, lo que pasa es que ayer fue un día muy atareado y estaba ayudando a Snow con algunos papeles, se supone ella es la Alcaldesa y no puede tener en orden su vida personal y laboral" la ultima oración la dijo un poco sarcástica "y supongo que olvide comer y tal vez por eso ahora tenga nauseas" termino.

"Tal vez, pero antes de irte deberías de comer algo no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir mal durante el dia" dijo Henry

"Aun no tengo hambre, además quedé de verme con Emma en Granny's en 20 minutos después de acompañarte a la escuela" contesto Regina

"De acuerdo,¿ estás segura que estarás bien hoy?, recuerda que hoy me quedare con mi mamá" hablo un poco preocupado Henry pues ya habían pasado algunos días desde que encontraron la casa del autor y ella no había hablado nada de eso ni de Robin…

"Si amor, estaré en la oficina de Snow, aun tenemos cosas por resolver" Regina contesto de inmediato mientras acaricio la cara de Henry y le planto un beso en la frente.. " yo sé a qué te refieres" miro a los ojos a Henry cuando vio que tenía algo más que decir y ella sabía que se refería a Robin, " estaré bien, mantener mi mente ocupada con Snow me ayudo a no pensar en _**el, **_sabes que a ti no te puedo mentir, y si lo extraño" contesto Regina con un suspiro de tristeza, "pero ahora que hemos encontrado la casa del autor podemos averiguar quién es y conseguir mi final feliz" dijo un poco cansada Regina dándole un giño a Henry y dándole un abrazo.

"si tu lo dices" respondió Henry un poco dudoso mientras cerraba la puerta para caminar hacia a la entrada con su mamá

"_Por supuesto que no me siento bien, a quien engaño, pienso en el, todas la noches"_ pensaba Regina mientras veía a Henry cerrar la puerta, Regina había estado los últimos nueve días pensado en el, era todo lo que podía hacer, una de las razones por las cuales también no comía, solo podía pensar en esa tarde en la que el amor de su vida quizá se fue para siempre, donde su ultima luz de esperanza de tener una segunda oportunidad se había esfumado para siempre, todas las noches lloraba por el no podía resistirlo eran más fuertes sus sentimientos, por más que quisiera retenerlos frente a las personas del pueblo incluso su propio hijo, en cuanto llegaba a su habitación lo recordaba y empezaba a llorar por el.

_**Granny's 20 minutos después..**_

"¿Cómo has estado?" preguntaba a Emma mientras Regina veía el menú para ordenar algo

"¿Todos se han puesto de acuerdo o qué?, primero Henry después tu.. la próxima persona que me pregunte como estoy no va a vivir para contarlo" dijo Regina exaltada pero un poco sarcástica

"Regina!" Contesto Emma de inmediato

"Era una broma 'miss Swan' " rodando los ojos y apretando la quijada. Aunque después de todo no lo decía tanto en broma desde que "eso" paso, las cosas cambiaron un poco en Storybrooke, algunos la miraban con lastima mientras otros le levantaban la cara con orgullo pensando que ella lo merecía _"después de todo lo que les he hecho que mas podría esperar" _pensaba Regina

¿Cómo están, que desean ordenar? Pregunto Ruby con una sonrisa a Emma y después volteo a Regina con una mirada un poco de lastima

"Enserio?" contesto Regina mirando a Emma con un tono de voz un poco molesta

"¿Lo siento interrumpí algo?" pregunto Ruby al ver la reacción de Regina

"No Ruby, esta bien, en un momento ordenamos" Emma contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

"En fin… ¿qué me querías decir Emma?, no me llamaste aquí para almorzar y ponernos a platicar como grandes amigas" dijo Regina soltando una pequeña risa sarcástica

"No" contesto Emma volteando los ojos, " solo quería hablarte sobre Henry y quería saber si estabas bien, lo digo en serio Regina" respondió Emma dándole una mirada seria en la última oración

"Si lo que te preocupa es que vuelva a tratar la vida de las demás personas, NO!, no lo hare y puedes estar tranquila" contesto Regina con una voz de cansancio

"no me refiero a eso Regina, y yo sé que no serás de nuevo mala, porque tú has cambiado, lo que quiero decir es que me ha dicho mi mamá…" Emma hizo un gesto de extrañeza al decir mamá aun no estaba acostumbrada a ello. "que no te has sentido bien los últimos dos días, aunque no lo creas Henry lo ha notado también"

"lo sé, pero me he tomado un medicamento, no tienen por qué preocuparse por mi ya he hablado con Henry acerca de esto y estoy bien, así es, he tenido un poco de nauseas pero ahora ya me siento…" en el momento en el que Ruby pasaba con una orden a lado de ella no soporto mas y salió corriendo al baño

"Regina, sal del baño tenemos que hablar" Emma toco la puerta del baño un poco desesperada mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera mientras esperaba

"listo, que necesitas" contesto Regina mientras salía del baño y se dirigía hacia el lavabo

"ves, de esto es de lo que estoy hablando, nauseas en las mañanas, Regina, no será que…" Emma miro a Regina con una mirada intrigante

Regina se quedo pensativa ante la no completa oración de Emma claro, las nauseas por las mañanas el no soportar olores fuertes, todo tenía un poco de sentido ahora, junto todas las piezas volteo miro a Emma con cara de sorpresa y miedo al mismo tiempo con la boca abierta, si podría ser posible si, si podría si hacia bien sus cuentas había estado con Robin esa noche la noche en la que el fue a buscarla, la noche en la que él no pudo más y llego a su bóveda y la beso, la noche en la que después de tantos días de evitarlo no pudo y mas y respondió a aquel beso, lleno de pasión habían pasado casi tres semanas desde aquel día, después de todo lo que había sucedido en su vida no se había percatado que en efecto tenía un atraso en su menstruación a la cual no le había dado importancia.

"No, no…no!" dijo Regina mientras Emma la vio y se dio cuenta de que Regina casi asintió con la cabeza, vio su cara de afirmación

"¿A donde vas Regina? Emma pregunto mientras alzaba la voz mientras veía a Regina casi correr del baño y salía de Granny's

"necesito hacer algo Swan, Por favo no me sigas" contesto Regina con una voz titubiante y un poco temerosa, claro después de lo que le dijo Emma tenia que aclarar su mente, hacer cuentas, tenia que hacer algo! No le podía suceder esto ahora, no ahora

_**Bueno este es el primer… no olviden dejar comentarios reseñas, algo si es seguro Regina si esta embarazada, pero ¿que pasara ahora que se entere?...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**El primer capítulo o como quieran llamarle estuvo un poco corto pero era una introducción, en fin aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que lo disfruten, ok las cosas se ponen un poco calientes entre los flashback por eso cambie la categoría lol, gracias por sus Reviews de verdad que lo aprecio, en cuanto a Swanqueen si habrá una relación de amistad, esta fic esta dedicada a Outlawqueen y un final feliz para Regina!**

_**-Flashback-**_

_- "Hoy no es uno de esos días" fue lo ultimo que dijo robin antes de lanzarse a Regina y poner sus manos sobre su cara y darle un beso, un beso apasionado con desesperación como si no hubiera sentido sus labios en años._

_Regina se quedo impactada al momento de ver a Robin darle un beso no pudo resistir y se dejo llevar parándose de del baul en el que estaba sentado para poder besarlo mejor, el beso empezó a ser mas intenso, los dos se deseaban sabían que si, Robin la hacia sentir de una manera que nadie la había hecho sentir se sentía protegida se sentía amada, sabia que estaba mal, sabia que no deberían estar haciendo esto, sobre todo cuando la esposa de Robin estaba con vida, congelada, pero aun con vida, pero no podía evitarlo, lo que ese hombre le provocaba no podía dejarla pensar era casi una necesidad sentirlo cerca de ella, poder tener ese olor a bosque impregnado en sus vestido. Robin empezó a besar el cuello de Regina lentamente con una pasión, Regina sentía como con cada beso su cuerpo se estremecía, Robian tomo a Regina por la cintura y fue subiendo su mano poco a poco hasta encontrar el cierre de su vestido y lo fue bajando lentamente hasta que lo desabrocho por completo, Regina dejo salir una pequeña risa, -" te he extrañado" dijo Regina casi susurrando, eran sus pensamientos, no podía creer que lo había dicho en realidad pensó que Robin no la escucharía pero a el contrario Robin le dio una mirada de felicidad, y le dio un beso en la nariz mientras continueba bajando, Regina empezó a quitarle la bufanda a Robin seguido por su chaleco mientras ella empezaba a bajar su vestido, quedo prácticamente en ropa interior mientras Robin se apresuraba a deshacerse de su camisa y empezar a desabrochar su pantalor, Regina le ayudo un poco, pero no soltaron sus labios, cada caricia que Robin le hacia ella lo sentía como la gloria_

_**-Fin flashback –**_

- "Regina, Abre la puerta, estoy con Mar…mi mamá" gritaba Emma desde afuera de la casa de Regina

- "Ahora no Charmings, necesito estar sola", Respondió Regina con un alto tono de voz hablando desde la cocina con una prueba

- "Regina, no estás sola" Snow respondió

-" ¿Que es lo que quieren?" Regina abrió la puerta un poco molesta.

- "lo siento, pero estábamos preocupadas..." antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Regina les interrumpió

-" desde cuando ustedes se preocupan por mi?" contestó Regina levantando una ceja

- "Regina, por favor" contestó Snow rodando los ojos suplicando que dejara su descaro y pudieran hablar tranquilamente

-"De acuerdo". Regina abrió la puerta dejando entrar a las dos jóvenes.

-" Emma me contó que podrías estar embarazada" Snow dijo con entusiasmo " ¿eso es cierto?" término Snow

- " vaya parece que meterse en los asuntos de es cosa que se hereda" contestó Regina viendo las dos jóvenes, "está bien, si, estoy embarazada, creo que tus sospechas eran ciertas Emma, y ahora si me disculpan lo que quiero es descansar un momento y aclarar mis pensamientos" terminó Regina

- "¿nos dejas entrar para corrernos?" pregunto años

- " ya he tenido suficiente por este día, un discurso de esperanza no me servirá de nada" dijo Regina abriendo de nuevo su puerta para que salieran. Snow asintió y dio camino hacia la puerta, mientras salían Snow tocó el hombro de Regina como consuelo a lo que Regina respondió con una pequeña pero amable sonrisa.

"Claro que voy a aclarar mi mente, si me voy de aquí".

_**New york 5 meses después **_

- "la lasaña esta lista" gritaba la morena mientras un hombre alto, cabello castaño y ojos cafés obscuros salía del baño

- "ya voy" decía el hombre mientras caminaba por el corredor del departamento para llegar hacia la cocina

- "esperó que te guste, mis lasañas son deliciosas"

- "eso esperó, pues vaya que me has hecho esperar por ella" dijo el hombre mientras reía y al mismo tiempo tomaba un trozo de lasaña a su boca

- "¿Te gustó?" decía Regina mientras le sonreía a Matt

- "te diré que con esta lasaña te has ganado mi corazón" contesto Matt mientras los dos reían

- "¿Qué opinas si después de esto, vamos a dar un paseo por el parque?" dijo Matt mientras le tocaba el vientre a Regina y ella aceptaba con la cabeza.

- "solamente terminamos de comer y vamos" dijo Regina mientras tomaba un trozo de lasaña

- "eres todo un misterio Regina, nunca hablas de tu pasado completamente y tampoco del padre de tu hijo

- "es una larga historia" contesto Regina bajando la cabeza hacia su plato de comida

- "es lo que me has dicho desde el primer día que te conocí"

_**Storybrooke 5 meses antes.**_

"No esto no puede pasar ahora, porque ahora" repetía Regina mientras veía la prueba de embarazo que indicaba positivo, Regina no sabía qué hacer no podía pensar, estaba embarazada del hombre que amaba pero también era el hombre que se había ido y que tal vez jamás regresé, "estamos solos, pero no te dejaré, lucharé por ti y estaremos bien" decía Regina mientras se tocaba su vientre. No puedo seguir aquí esto es demasiado, todos me ven con lastima y ahora empeora, embarazada y sola!, Regina no podía mas sabía que esto era demasiado, sola, simplemente Henry veía por ella y por más que Emma y Snow lo intentarán, aun Regina le extrañaba tanta amabilidad. "Necesitó aclarar mis pensamientos necesitó saber que es lo que quiero de mi vida" se quedo en silencio por un momento y dejo ver una cara pensativa "y si... No es una tontería... Pero tendría paz, al fin tendría paz y podría dejar de oír los problemas de Snow Ahora que es alcaldesa y evitarme sus discursos de Esperanza pero... Henry mi hijo, tal vez el entienda, si tal vez el lo hará"

_**New york tiempo presente**_

-"¿estás bien?" pregunto Matt mientras caminaban por el parque "en todo el camino no has dicho nada"

-"sí, estoy bien" respondió Regina saliendo del transe en el que estaba,"es solo que... Extraño a mi hijo"

- "Regina, ya hemos hablado de esto, deberías visitarlo" dijo Matt insistente

- "no es tan fácil Matt"

- "si lo sé, no quieres regresar a tu pasado, porque has sufrido mucho, pero tambien lo estas haciendo aquí"

Regina no contestó y solo se quedó pensando

-"tal… Tal vez tengas razón...no es demasiado doloroso, simplemente no puedo" contesto Regina mientras se quedaba pensando

- "sabes que siempre te apoyaré en tus decisiones, pero esta vez no, Regina te he visto llorar por él, necesitas verlo"

- " créeme que por más que quisiera no puedo el aun no me ha perdonado que lo he abandonado, no hemos hablado más de 5 minutos cada vez que lo llamo en estos 5 meses, la única con la que he podido conversar es con su madre biológica" respondía Regina mientras dejaba soltar un suspiro

- "porque tú no has insistido, el se niega y tu lo aceptas, no insistes ni un poco" contesto Matt

- "no serviría de nada" dijo con una risa sarcástica

- "Regina" contestó Matt mientras tomaba su sus manos y la miraba a los ojos "lograste convencerme de comprar ese departamento enorme cuando me dieron mi aumento y quize buscar un mejor lugar para vivir… aunque me gustaba ser tu vecino" dijo Matt mientras reía al igual que reía Regina "yo creo que también puedes convencer a tu hijo de por qué lo hiciste, porque huiste de ahí" termino Matt mientras la abrazaba y seguían caminando por el parque. Claro que Regina había convencido a Matt de comprar ese departamento que era un poco grande para una persona, Regina había conseguido un trabajo como agente de bienes raíces, claro que al principio la empresa no sabía que estaba embarazada, pero que mas podían hacer si ya la habían contratado.

- "eres un gran amigo Matt, y aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mi... Pero hay demasiadas cosas que no serían fácil de explicar" contestó Regina después de algunos minutos de caminando en silencio

- " y tu también, lo eres para mi Regina, en tan pocos meses te volviste una persona muy importante para mí, me has ayudado a encontrar un departamento y bueno hasta a cocinar" dejando soltar una pequeña carcajada en la última oración "En fin, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti, y los dos estamos para apoyarnos, y si aun ni esta lista, está bien, acepto tu decisión... Aunque ya sabes lo que pienso"

- "gracias" se limito a decir la morena.

**Storybrooke 5 meses antes**

_" No puedo seguir aquí, solo horribles recuerdos me quedan.. Ja!" dijo sarcásticamente Regina "lo único que me fortalece en estos momentos es Henry y ahora tu pequeño… o pequeña" continuó mientras se tocaba el vientre dejando caer una pequeña lágrima y una sonrisa al mismo tiempo, todo era tan confuso para ella, estaba feliz porque tendría un hijo del hombre que ama, pero al mismo tiempo triste porque él no está ni estará para compartir esa felicidad con ella. "esto es demasiado, me voy" Regina empezó a empacar sus cosas y con un poco de magia termino rápidamente, mientras lo hacia lo único en su hijo, sería capaz de entenderla? El solo era un niño y estaba tan esperanzado con encontrar el final feliz de su madre... Pero es que ella sabía que su final feliz ya no estaba ahí, también sabía que cruzar la línea del pueblo implicaba no volver a regresar._

_**New york tiempo presente**_

- " ¿quieres pasar al departamento o..." dijo Regina sin terminar la oración

- "oh! No, gracias, tengo que atender cosas del trabajo y no será domingo por siempre" contesto Matt dejando salir una pequeña risa

-"tienes mucha razón, hay que trabajar" respondió Regina casi de inmediato

-"te he dicho que deberías de dejar de trabajar, tal vez todavía no vas a dar a luz a la pequeña pero ya es un embarazo avanzado" dijo Matt un tono de afirmación

-" Aun puedo trabajar además, la incapacidad es cuando mi embarazo este un poco mas avanzado, además aun necesito el dinero""Contesto Regina

- "yo podría ayudarte, además, que no una amiga, como era su nombre.. Mary...Mary...

- "Mary Margaret" Regina termino la oración "si ella me deposita cada dos semanas dinero para ayudarme, pero no tocare ese dinero, yo aun tengo algo de mis ahorros y mientras pueda caminar seguiré trabajando" contestó Regina sonriente, levantando una ceja

- "lo que su majestad diga" contesto Matt a lo que Regina respondió con una carcajada, pues si el supiera quien realmente era su amiga... Regina le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y cerró la puerta de su departamento, con una sonrisa en su rostro, había cambiado mucho desde que llego a New York y Matt había sido parte de ese gran cambio

Ella sabía desde el primer día que conoció a Matt. que el tenia un interés. Un poco más allá de la amistad pero ella solamente tenía ojos para el pequeño bebe en camino, al igual que recordó los depósitos que Snow hace en su cuenta cada dos semanas como se lo prometió por teléfono la primera vez que llamó a Henry, había pasado una semana desde que había dejado Storybrooke y extrañaba demasiado a Henry, pero contesto Snow, diciendo que él no quería hablar con ella, antes de colgar Snow habló con Regina y le dijo que le ayudaría económicamente y no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

_**Storybrooke 5 meses antes**_

"Mamá?, abre la puerta" gritaba Henry al ver que nadie contestaba la puerta, solo un día antes le había avisado que se quedaría en casa de Emma pero regresaría después de la escuela a su casa, Henry tomó la llave que tenían debajo del tapete y abrió, antes de subir corriendo por las escaleras, noto una nota en la mesa, al principio no le había tomado interés, pero a quien más Regina podría dejarle una nota, tal vez estaba con Snow y por eso es que le había dejado una nota para que no se preocupara, Henry se acerco a la mesa tomo la nota que más bien parecía un sobre que decía "Henry" _"definitivamente es de mi mama" _pensó Henry en cuanto vio la letra, tomo el sobre y lo abrió, empezó a leer y dejo soltar una cara de sorpresa no podía creer lo que decía la carta:

"_Henry_

_Sé que esto es muy difícil para mi tanto como para ti, a ti no te puedo mentir, he estado sufriendo estos últimos días y sabia que empezabas a sospechar, para el momento en el que leas esta letra ya me habré ido, no quiero que por algún momento pase sobre tu cabeza que te he abandonado, sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y eres lo más importante para mí. Es solo que necesito un momento para mi, para aclarar mi mente y en este pueblo simplemente seria juzgada, no tengo a nadie más que a ti y por eso me es tan difícil escribir esto, pero sabía que si te lo decía en persona no tendría el valor de irme; antes de irme hablare con Emma y ella te aclarara todo, ella también sabe porque me voy ,pero quiero que lo sepas por mi Henry… estoy embarazada, no fue planeado y es una de las razones por las que me voy, no estoy siendo egoísta y no, no empezare una nueva vida sin ti, se que existe esta maldición en la línea del pueblo pero quiero que sepas que eso no me impedirá regresar, yo se que Emma encontrara una manera de deshacer el hechizo. _

_Te amo y nunca lo olvides, regresare algún día lo prometo, pero ahora necesito salir de aquí, te llamare todos los días, y pórtate bien con Emma. Ella no sabía que me iría hasta ahora. _

_Mamá"._

**Hola de nuevo, quería poner un poco de suspenso ante este amigo de Regina, pero no se preocupen es solo un amigo… en cuanto al regreso de Regina a Storybrooke no se preocupen que muy pronto regresar al igual que Robin… **

**También aclaro que tal vez en esta fic no estarán integradas Ursula, Cruela o Malefica (por el momento) porque serian más problemas y bueno ahora Regina embarazada y con una no tan buena relación con Henry solo estará Gold y bueno el será una de las claves importantes en como entrar de nuevo a storybrooke. **

**No olviden dejar Reviews para saber qué es lo que piensan y saber si continuo esta historia o si tienen alguna petición o duda. realmente me inspiran a seguir escribiendo **

**Xoxo **


End file.
